


i played soldier, you played king

by notthebigspoon



Series: Amaryllis [36]
Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-22
Updated: 2012-08-22
Packaged: 2017-11-12 16:34:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/493381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthebigspoon/pseuds/notthebigspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Brad is a jealous bastard, Belt is a blissfully oblivious former slut and the outfielder OT3 get more than a little buzzed. Also, Vogey hath charms to soothe the savage beast.</p><p>Title taken from Burn It Down by Linkin Park.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i played soldier, you played king

Brad hates Brian Wilson. Hate hate haaaaates. He's far across the clubhouse, has just stopped Brandon by gripping his bicep. He's getting way too touchy feely for Brad's comfort. Brandon is blushing and grinning at whatever's being said to him. Wilson shoots him a look, smug and pleased with himself.

The only thing that stops him from shattering his cellphone is Vogey gently prying it from his hand and placing it in his locker before squeezing Brad's shoulder. “C'mon man... let's go get some fresh air.”

Vogey steers him out of the clubhouse and through the tunnels He's dropped his hands back to his sides by now but he sticks close by. He wonders if the man thinks that little of his self control, thinks that he really would square off with Wilson. But then Brad remembers just how close Wilson was standing to Brandon, the way he was touching him. 

“Guess I don't need to ask if you know their history.”

“No. He mentioned it.” 

“You worried?”

“No. I trust Brandon. I just don't like Wilson touching him.” Brad mutters. “Wanna pop that inflatable bastard and watch him fly around the room.”

“If it makes you feel better, Pence was planning on being completely obnoxious and muscling his way into the conversation. There might be groping involved. He said he's always wanted to get a handful of baby g's ass.”

Brad stares at Vogey before snickering. “Y'know what's insane? That _does_ make me feel better.”

***

Brandon has missed Weezy. Of course he has. The guy's personality fills the clubhouse and without him around, things feel strangely empty, no matter how many other people are there. And with all the people happy to see him, Brandon can't help being strangely pleased that Wilson wants his attention.

They talk about baseball, previous games and this series and other players. He holds his tongue when it comes to Cabrera because even if the guy had kinda fucked them over, Melky had always been nice to Brandon and tolerated him trailing on Vogey's heels and taking his attention. He's saying something about the fucking Dodgers, mentioning Pence's desire to stab Victorino in the trachea with a pen for running his mouth about Pagan, when Wilson grabs his shoulder, squeezing.

“Let's cut to the chase, Belt. You busy tonight? Got a suite. Has a niiiice jacuzzi.”

“Um, no.”

“Nice. Come by after the game.”

“No. I mean, uh, crap. I meant no, I can't. I'm busy.” Brandon stutters, fidgeting. He can't remember the last time he was this embarrassed. Probably that night with Stew and Vogey. After that, it became a lot easier to just take what he wanted. He still hasn't figured out why it's so easy to seduce these guys. Then again, it doesn't take a lot to seduce him either.

“Whoever he is can wait. Been too long, baby giraffe. I missed you.” Wilson grins. For the first time, it doesn't make Brandon feel anything.

“No... no, he really can't.” Brandon answers. He can't help looking over at Brad and there's definitely no stopping the smile. Wilson follows his gaze and then shoots Brandon a look of disbelief.

“Penny? Are you kidding me?”

“Nope.”

“I know you like to make the rounds, but c'mon. Skip him.”

“Ah, no.” Brandon frowns. “It isn't like that.”

“What's it like?”

“He's uh...”

Well, they've never said it. It's only been about a month. He glances at Brad, being led out of the clubhouse by Vogey. His head is down and he looks like he wants to punch something. Whatever Vogey's saying though must help, because his mouth is starting to curl up at the corner like it always does when he's trying his damnedest not to smile. Yeah, it doesn't matter if they've said it or not. That's his man, that's his boyfriend.

“Look, Weezy, I can't. Okay?”

“That doesn't answer the question.”

“Somehow I get the feeling that if I were to go to your hotel room, my boyfriend would hunt you down, _pin_ you down and forcibly shave your beard.” Brandom beams. He enjoys the jealousy that flashes in Wilson's eyes. He enjoys it a _lot_.

***

"Look at that?" 

"What?" 

"Wilson and Penny. Sizing eachother up." 

"Over Belt?" 

"Most likely." 

"Awesome. Battle of the silverback gorillas."

Anyone else in the world would assume that Gregor and Hunter are drunk. Angel has the fortune and misfortune to know that this is a conversation they would be having and a train of thought they would be on even without the tequila. He glances across the bar to see what they're seeing and ooh... they're not wrong.

Penny and Wilson are toe to toe, deep in each other's space. They're smiling at each other but it's less than friendly. They look like sharks, really. Brad walks away first after thumping Wilson on the chest with the back of his hand. He joins Belt where he's huddled up with Vogey, swatting his ass and brushing his lips against his ear, saying something that makes Belt look up at him. There's practically stars in his eyes.

“That's fucking _adorable_.” Gregor is cooing. Definitely trashed. He tumbles into Angel's lap and slumps straight into Angel's chest, driving all his breath out with an oof. “I want one of those.”

“One of what?”

“A baby giraffe.”

“You have a moose, baby, you don't need another pet.”

“M'not a pet.” Hunter huffs, crossing his arms over his chest. “And I'm not a moose.”

“Yes you are. Cute moose. Make boy moose go hw-”

“Stop saying that!”

Hunter looks annoyed and it makes Angel purr. Because an annoyed Hunter is an easily angered Hunter and if they get him back to the hotel, push him just enough, he's going to throw Angel down and fuck him through the mattress. Hunter beats him to the punch though, taking in his expression before slowly smiling.

“You _dick_.”

“Let's go back to the hotel. Y'can shut me up with yours.”

“Filthy.”

“Nope, but we will be soon.”

“I _love_ my life.”


End file.
